


Ненависть

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Vlad Dracula, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Vampire Hunters, mentioned torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Чу! Да это же вампир! — Более старший охотник снял со спины какое-то весьма грозное по внешнему виду оружие и зло прищурился, глядя на ночного хищника.Другой его ненависти не разделял.— Так это ж ещё детёныш!— Детёныши имеют привычку вырастать. — Охотник погладил оружие и стал медленно приближаться.Влад запаниковал. Он был слишком мал и не знал, что с ним собираются делать. Одно лишь он понимал — ничего хорошего.





	Ненависть

— Ой, смотри! Кто это тут у нас такой мелкий?  
Влад Дракула, семидесятилетний наследный граф великой вампирской семьи, сильнее вжался в холодную стену, с ужасом глядя на двух молодых охотников. Те вынырнули словно бы из ниоткуда, закрыв собой единственный выход из тупика, и теперь малыш был абсолютно беспомощен. Летать он ещё не умел, кусать было нельзя…  
— Чу! Да это же вампир! — Более старший охотник снял со спины какое-то весьма грозное по внешнему виду оружие и зло прищурился, глядя на ночного хищника.  
Другой его ненависти не разделял.  
— Так это ж ещё детёныш!  
— Детёныши имеют привычку вырастать. — Охотник погладил оружие и стал медленно приближаться.  
Влад запаниковал. Он был слишком мал и не знал, что с ним собираются делать. Одно лишь он понимал — ничего хорошего.  
Попытка бегства была жестоко предотвращена. Старший охотник грубо толкнул вампирёнка к стене и придавил его горло локтем, больно ударив по лицу. Влад задрыгался, судорожно глотая ртом ставший вдруг нестерпимо горячим воздух. Боль потопила его сознание, сделала мягким и послушным, боящимся побоев.  
Не встречая сопротивления, враги потащили его в свой лагерь. Помимо них, там был ещё высокий рыжеволосый мужчина-человек. Он уставился на добычу товарищей прищуренным голубым взором и насмешливо процедил:  
— Что, только детёнышей можете?  
— Ой, помолчи, Бестиарий! — отмахнулся от него приволокший Влада охотник. Он небрежно сбросил свою ношу прямо возле костра и для надёжности придавил ногой. — Какая разница, взрослая или молодая это тварь? Они опасны для людей, поэтому их надо истреблять в любом возрасте.  
— Не вижу чести нападать на беспомощного детёныша. На кой-хрен он тебе вообще сдался?  
Охотник самодовольно усмехнулся, прицельным пинком пододвинув вампирёныша ближе к костру.  
— Помнишь, Краус жаловался, что его сумка для хранения ингредиентов пришла в негодность?  
— Ну помню. И?  
— Вот я и помогу товарищу по работе. Сдеру с этой твари кожу и сделаю из неё сумку. Думаю, с этой невинной пока мордашки будет лучшая кожа. Сейчас, только нож из палатки принесу.  
Влад понял, что его ждёт, и запищал, завырывался, со слезами на глазах зовя маму…  
Жуя что-то на ходу, Бестиарий приблизился, внимательно разглядывая мифического детёныша.  
— А ведь у тебя будет самый лучший сын в мире, — задумчиво пробубнил он себе под нос. Почесал затылок и, криво усмехнувшись, приподнял сеть…  
С тех пор людей Влад не любил. Охотников и прочую людскую нечисть он ненавидел. А тот таинственный охотник словно навсегда стал его личным ангелом-хранителем. Пока однажды Драк не вернулся с охоты испуганным и задумчивым, а в руке его граф не заметил старый кинжал, принадлежащий Бестиарию…


End file.
